Sakura Gakuin
Sakura Gakuin (さくら学院, lit. "Cherry Blossom Academy") is a Japanese idol girl group formed on April 2010 by the Amuse talent agency.さくら学院 - アミューズ オフィシャル ウェブサイト (in Japanese) Amuse, Inc. Retrieved on November 5, 2014. Sakura Gakuin employs a line-up changing system with members joining and leaving. Since the group is conceived as consisting of girls up to junior high school, when a member graduates from junior high, she "graduates" from Sakura Gakuin too (i.e. leaves the group).【さくら学院】現メンバーでのラストシングル「旅立ちの日に」を２月１５日にリリース！ 卒業する３名のさくら学院での一番の思い出は？ 全員に新たな決意も直撃してみましたよ。 (in Japanese) Kawaii girl Japan. February 13, 2012. Retrieved on November 5, 2014. The group leader also changes yearly, and It's called "Student Council President". Sakura Gakuin fans are called "Fukei", which means "parents". Their current lineup consists of 12 girls. History 2010 The group was formed on April, 2010 by the Amuse talent agency, consisting of 8 members: Ayami Muto (Student Council President), Ayaka Miyoshi, Airi Matsui, Suzuka Nakamoto, Raura Iida, Marina Horiuchi, Nene Sugisaki and Hinata Sato. On July, Yui Mizuno and Moa Kikuchi joined the group. On August, the group participated of TOKYO IDOL FESTIVAL 2010, in the first year the festival was held.TOKYO IDOL FESTIVAL 2010 - Lineup (in Japanese) Retrieved on November 5, 2014. On November 28, Sakura Gakuin held their first live event, titled Sakura Gakuin Festival☆2010.さくら学院『かけがえのない青春が炸裂した!! 1日限りの学院祭』 (in Japanese) Oricon. ORICON STYLE. December 8, 2010. Retrivied on November 5, 2014. On December 12, 2010 the group released their major debut single, "Yume ni Mukatte / Hello ! IVY". 2011 Sakura Gakuin's first album, Sakura Gakuin 2010 Nendo ~message~, was set to be released on March 23, but It was postponed until April 27 due to the March 11 earthquake and tsunami.Information from "News" section, "Release" subsection, Sakura Gakuin official website. (in Japanese) On July, two new members, Hana Taguchi and Rinon Isono, joined the group.成長期限定アイドルユニットさくら学院、転入生2名を迎えて2011年夏スタート (in Japanese) Musicman-NET. July 26, 2011. Retrivied on October 30, 2014. On October 13, 2011 Sakura Gakuin began with a series of "Hikari no Tenshi" (Angel of Light") Wi-Fi commercials dressed as angels, along with promos for a YouTube channel.CMのあの“天使”たちを最強に！ アイドルを指導する『光の天使 養成講座』はここで予習せよ！ (in Japanese) getnews. November 21, 2011. Retrivied on November 5, 2014.光の天使☆★ (in Japanese) Ameba. Sakura Gakuin official blog. October 14, 2011. Retrivied on November 5, 2014. On November 23, Sakura Gakuin released the single "FRIENDS", limited to live-venue distribution only. Also in November, was released group's second single "Verishuvi".【さくら学院】転入生が入ってから初のシングル「ベリシュビッッ」を12月21日にリリース！ フォークダンスがテーマの踊りたくなるポップソングだよ。初等部の４人が体で表現した“ベリシュビッッ（最高に幸せ）”にも動画では注目してね！ (in Japanese) Kawaii girl Japan. December 19, 2014. Retrivied on November 5, 2014. 2012 On January 8, group's first regular TV program, "Sakura Gakuin SUN!", started to be aired by Tokyo MX.さくら学院 DVD DVD「さくら学院Sun -まとめ-」 (in Japanese) ASMART. Retrivied on November 5, 2014. Sakura Gakuin's third single, "Tabidachi no Hi ni", was released on February 15. On March 23, Sakura Gakuin second album, Sakura Gakuin 2011 Nendo ~FRIENDS~, was released. At the end of the Japanese school year in March 2012, the three eldest members, Ayami Muto, Ayaka Miyoshi and Airi Matsui graduated from the group.【さくら学院】さくら学院、2011年度完全燃焼！ 涙と感動の卒業式公演を完全リポート！ (in Japanese) Kawaii girl Japan. April 5, 2011. Retrivied on November 5, 2014. In May, three new members, Yunano Notsu, Saki Ooga and Mariri Sugimoto, were added, making the lineup twelve members again.【さくら学院】転入生3人が加入！気になる新生徒会長も決まったよ！ ライブリポート＠横浜赤レンガ倉庫 (in Japanese) Kawaii girl Japan. May 5, 2012. Retrivied on November 5, 2014. Suzuka Nakamoto became the new Student Council President, while Marina Horiuchi and Raura Iida became, both, vice-president. On June 6, the group released its first DVD, titled SAKURA GAKUIN FIRST LIVE & DOCUMENTARY 2010 to 2011 ~SMILE~, featuring their first live major concert performed on March 25, 2012 at Nihonbashi Mitsui Hall and the graduation ceremony for Ayami Muto, Ayaka Miyoshi and Airi Matsui along with a documentary.DVD「『さくら学院 FIRST LIVE & DOCUMENTARY 2010 to 2011 〜SMILE〜』」アミューズソフトエンタテインメント (in Japanese) Amuse Soft. Retrivied on November 5, 2014. On September 9, Sakura Gakuin fourth single "WONDERFUL JOURNEY" was released.さくら学院の賢くなれるシリーズ第4弾、「WONDERFUL JOURNEY」を9/5にリリース！ 新体制となって初の集合コメント！ (in Japanese) Kawaii girl Japan. August 27, 2012. Retrivied on November 5, 2014. 2013 On February 27, Sakura Gakuin released their fifth single, "My Graduation Toss", and their second DVD, Sakura Gakuin SUN! -Matome-''.【さくら学院】現12人でのラストシングル「My Graduation Toss」を2/27に発売。卒業する生徒会長、すず香の一番の思い出は？ (in Japanese) ''Kawaii girl Japan. February 20, 2013. Retrivied on November 5, 2014. Their third album, Sakura Gakuin 2012 Nendo ~My Generation~, was released on March 13.さくら学院すぅちゃん卒業にタワレコ嶺脇社長らコメント (in Japanese) Natasha, Inc. natalie. March 5, 2013. Retrivied on November 5, 2014. The group held the graduation concert The Road to Graduation Final ~Sakura Gakuin 2012 Nendo Sotsugyo~ for members Suzuka Nakamoto and Mariri Sugimoto, who graduated early in order to focus on her modeling career, at Tokyo International Forum on March 31.さくら学院、中元すず香卒業「皆さんがすぅを変えてくれた」 (in Japanese) Natasha, Inc. natalie. April 2, 2013. Retrivied on November 5, 2014. On May, two new members, Saki Shirai and Aiko Yamaide, were added, and Marina Horiuchi became the new Student Council President.さくら学院新生徒会長に堀内まり菜が就任、転入生2名加入 (in Japanese) Natasha, Inc. natalie. May 6, 2013. Retrivied on November 5, 2014. On July, Sakura Gakuin released their third DVD, The Road to Graduation Final ~Sakura Gakuin 2012 Nendo Sotsugyo~, which features their annual live major concert performed on March 31, 2013 at Tokyo International Forum and the graduation ceremony for Suzuka Nakamoto and Mariri Sugimoto.さくら学院、中元すず香卒業ライブ収めたDVDリリース (in Japanese) Natasha, Inc. natalie. June 10, 2013. Retrivied on November 5, 2014. On October, the group released their sixth single, "Ganbare!!", which ranked 6th in Oricon Weekly Chart.Sakura Gakuin : [Kawaii girl Japan Sakura Gakuin's First Top Ten Single. Will Also Hold a Three-Year Anniversary Concert] (in English) BARKS. BARKS News. October 23, 2013. Retrivied on November 6, 2014. 2014 On February 12, Sakura Gakuin released simultaneously their seventh single, "Jump Up ~Chiisana Yuki~", and group's fourth DVD, Sakura Gakuin Festival☆2013 -LIVE EDITION-'', which features ''Sakura Gakuin Festival☆2013, held on November 2, 2014 at Shinagawa Stellar Ball.さくら学院、3期生卒業シングル＆学園祭DVD同時発売 (in Japanese) Natasha, Inc. natalie. January 17, 2014. Retrivied on November 6, 2014. On March 12, their fourth album, Sakura Gakuin 2013 Nendo ~Kizuna~, was released.さくら学院、部活動ユニット曲も収めた4thアルバム全貌 (in Japanese) Natasha, Inc. natalie. February 20, 2014. Retrivied on November 6, 2014. The graduation concert The Road to Graduation Final ~Sakura Gakuin 2013 Nendo Sotsugyo~ was held on March at Shibuya Public Hall where Marina Horiuchi, Raura Iida, Nene Sugisaki and Hinata Sato graduated from the group.さくら学院、12人の“絆”が見えた卒業式 (in Japanese) Natasha, Inc. natalie. March 31, 2014. Retrivied on November 6, 2014. On May 5, two new members, Sara Kurashima and Megumi Okada, joined the group, and Moa Kikuchi was appointed the new Student Council President.さくら学院2014年度生徒会長に菊地最愛就任、10人体制に (in Japanese) Natasha, Inc. natalie. May 7, 2014. Retrivied on November 6, 2014. Also, on May, the group release their first best album, compiling subgroups songs, titled Hokago Anthology from Sakura Gakuin (the group released the album under the name Sakura Gakuin Bukatsudo (さくら学院部活動), which means literally "Sakura Gakuin Club Activities").ベビメタやミニパティも！さくら学院の部活動ベスト (in Japanese) Natasha, Inc. natalie. April 29, 2014. Retrivied on November 6, 2014.さくら学院部活動 (in Japanese) Oricon. ORICON STYLE. Retrivied on November 6, 2014. On July, the group released their fifth DVD, Sakura Gakuin The Road to Graduation 2013 ~Kizuna~, which features two graduation concerts performed on March 28, 2014 at SHIBUYA-AX and March 30, 2014 at Shibuya Public Hall for Marina Horiuchi, Raura Iida, Nene Sugisaki, and Hinata Sato.さくら学院、2013年度卒業式収めた2枚組ライブDVDを発売 (in Japanese) Natasha, Inc. natalie. May 22, 2014. Retrivied on November 6, 2014. On october 22, Sakura Gakuin released its first DVD single, "Heart no Hoshi", which ranked 4th in Oricon weekly DVD chart (and 3rd among music DVDs).オリコン週間 DVD総合ランキング 2014年10月20日～2014年10月26日 (in Japanese) Oricon. ORICON STYLE. Retrivied on November 6, 2014.オリコン週間 DVD音楽ランキング 2014年10月20日～2014年10月26日 (in Japanese) Oricon. ORICON STYLE. Retrivied on November 6, 2014. 2015 In March 2015, the group held a graduation concert at which Moa Kikuchi, Yui Mizuno, Hana Taguchi, and Yunano Notsu bid goodbye to the fans and remaining six members. On May 6, six new members joined the group, Mirena Kurosawa, Momoko Okazaki, Maaya Asou, Marin Hidaka, Soyoka Yoshida, Kano Fujihira, bringing the total to twelve members. At the same time, Rinon Isono was appointed as the fifth Student Council President. The remaining two Year 3 members, Saki Ooga became the Education Chairman, while Saki Shirai was appointed as the third Talk Chairman. 2016 March 2016 marked the departure of Saki Ooga, Saki Shirai and Rinon Isono, but in May of the same year Momoe Mori, Tsugumi Aritomo and Yuzumi Shintani transferred in. 2016 also marked the departure of the "beige" uniforms, instating a dark gray one in its place, and the promotion of Sara Kurashima to class president, Aiko Yamaide to vice president and Mirena Kurosawa to MC chairman. 2017 Sara Kurashima and Mirena Kurosawa left the group in March 2017, with new members Miku Tanaka and Miki Yagi joining in May. Aiko Yamaide became the class president, Megumi Okada became the talk chairman, Momoko Okazaki became the effort chairman, and Maaya Asou became the Education Chairman. 2018 On March 24, 2018, the graduation concert for Aiko Yamaide, Megumi Okada and Momoko Okazaki took place at Nakano Sun Plaza. In May 2018, Sana Shiratori, Kokona Nonaka and Yume Nozaki joined the group. During the concert in which the new members were introduced, it was announced that Yuzumi Shintani had become class president, with Maaya Asou as talk chairman, Marin Hidaka as breakthrough ("hamidase") chairman, Kano Fujihira as performance chairman, and Soyoka Yoshida as education chairman. Members Current members= *'Isono Rinon' (磯野 莉音) 3rd Generation; *'Ooga Saki' (大賀 咲希) 4th Generation; *'Shirai Saki' (白井 沙樹) 5th Generation; *'Kurashima Sara' (倉島 颯良) 6th Generation; *'Kurosawa Mirena' (黒澤 美澪奈) 7th Generation; *'Yamaide Aiko' (山出 愛子) 5th Generation; *'Okada Megumi' (岡田 愛) 6th Generation; *'Okazaki Momoko' (岡崎 百々子) 7th Generation; *'Hidaka Marin' (日髙 麻鈴) 7th Generation; *'Asou Maaya' (麻生 真彩) 7th Generation; *'Yoshida Soyoka' (吉田 爽葉香) 7th Generation; *'Fujihira Kano' (藤平 華乃) 7th Generation; |-|Graduated members= *'Muto Ayami' (武藤 彩未) 1st Generation; *'Miyoshi Ayaka' (三吉 彩花) 1st Generation; *'Matsui Airi' (松井 愛莉) 1st Generation; *'Nakamoto Suzuka' (中元 すず香) 1st Generation; *'Sugimoto Mariri' (杉本 愛莉鈴) 4th Generation; *'Horiuchi Marina' (堀内 まり菜) 1st Generation; *'Iida Raura' (飯田 來麗) 1st Generation; *'Sugisaki Nene' (杉﨑 寧々) 1st Generation; *'Sato Hinata' (佐藤 日向) 1st Generation; *'Kikuchi Moa' (菊地 最愛) 2nd Generation; *'Mizuno Yui' (水野 由結) 2nd Generation; *'Taguchi Hana' (田口 華) 3rd Generation; *'Notsu Yunano/Honjou Yunano' (野津 友那乃/...) 4th Generation; Discography Albums= ;Studio Albums #2011.04.27 Sakura Gakuin 2010 Nendo ~message~ #2012.03.21 Sakura Gakuin 2011 Nendo ~FRIENDS~ #2013.03.13 Sakura Gakuin 2012 Nendo ~My Generation~ #2014.03.12 Sakura Gakuin 2013 Nendo ~Kizuna~ #2015.03.25 Sakura Gakuin 2014 Nendo ~Kimi ni Todoke~ ;Best Albums #2014.05.05 Houkago Anthology from Sakura Gakuin (Sakura Gakuin Bukatsudo) |-|Singles= #2010.12.08 "Yume ni Mukatte / Hello ! IVY" #2011.12.21 "Verishuvi" #2012.02.15 "Tabidachi no Hi ni" #2012.09.05 "WONDERFUL JOURNEY" #2013.02.27 "My Graduation Toss" #2013.10.09 "Ganbare!!" #2014.02.12 "Jump Up ~Chiisana Yuki~" ;Other Singles * 2011.11.23 "FRIENDS" * 2014.10.22 "Heart no Hoshi" * 2015.03.04 "Aogeba Totoshi ~from Sakura Gakuin 2014~" |-|DVDs= *2012.06.27 SAKURA GAKUIN FIRST LIVE & DOCUMENTARY 2010 to 2011 ~SMILE~ *2013.02.27 Sakura Gakuin SUN! -Matome-'' *2013.07.03 ''The Road to Graduation Final ~Sakura Gakuin 2012 Nendo Sotsugyo~ *2014.02.12 Sakura Gakuin Festival☆2013 -LIVE EDITION-'' *2014.07.23 ''Sakura Gakuin The Road to Graduation 2013 ~Kizuna~ Subgroups * Baton Club Twinklestars (2010-2014) * Heavy Music Club BABYMETAL (2010-2012) * Cooking Club Minipati (2010-2017) * Go Home Club sleepiece (2010-2016) * Newspaper Club SCOOPERS (2010-2011) * Tennis Club Pastel Wind (2012-2013) * Science Club Kagaku Kyumei Kiko LOGICA? (2012-2016) * Pro Wrestling Fan Club Pro-Wrestling Circle (2014) * Purchasing Club Koubaibu (2014-present) References External links * Official website (in Japanese) * Profile in Amuse, Inc. website (in Japanese) * Official blog (in Japanese) Category:Groups